Nada Ou Ninguém
by Bubannie
Summary: Talvez ambos poderiam afirmar que, no final das contas, foi tudo por culpa da chuva.


**Nada ou Ninguém **

**Mrs. or Mr.**

_Nós faremos tudo isto_

_Tudo_

_Sozinhos._

_Nós não precisamos_

_De nada_

_Ou de ninguém._

_{ Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol}_

_"Havia chovido durante dias, sem parar. Toda vez que olhava através da janela, via o céu nublado e a chuva caindo; às vezes em forma de tempestade, outras vezes em forma de garoa. Isso obrigava todos os estudantes da Academia Cross a usarem guarda-chuvas, tentando inutilmente proteger-se da chuva, que no final sempre molhava seus sapatos. Às vezes tinha raiva do vento forte e das gotas de chuva caindo sobre si, outras vezes até gostava de ver seus dedos, cabelo e pernas molhadas. Mas ninguém sabia disso. Ninguém se importaria com isso, por que afinal: Era segredo._

_Nem nada, nem ninguém desconfiariam que ela, Wakaba Sayori, gostava de sair à noite e se deixar molhar pela chuva fria que caia. Todos os dias. Ou melhor. Todas as madrugadas, saía de seu quarto silenciosamente, atravessava os corredores vazios e chegava no meio das arvores. Lá dançava, pulava, deitava na grama molhada sem se preocupar se estava sendo vigiada... Até aquele dia."_

**Terça-feira, 24 de maio.**

Como de costume, abriu os olhos e espiou o relógio na parede do quarto, que marcava 02h30min. Verificou se Yuuki estava realmente dormindo, e após confirmar isso, jogou sua coberta para o lado, pisou os pés descalços no piso gelado e sorriu ao ouvir o barulho da chuva contra o telhado. Abriu a porta e deslizou pelo corredor escuro, logo chegando fora do dormitório, pisando na grama molhada e sentindo o vento forte e molhado. Raios clareavam o céu, trovões os acompanhavam. Correu pela grama, sujando seus pés de lama, rindo baixinho, chutando poças de água e escorregando, caindo e se deixando ficar deitada de olhos fechados.

- Droga... – Sussurrou para o nada, sentindo-se uma idiota por gostar de fazer esse tipo de coisa, nas madrugadas. Sentou-se observando as arvores, ouvindo as cigarras e a chuva e passos apressados... Passos apressados na chuva, vindo em sua direção. Arregalou os olhos e levantou-se rapidamente, olhando ao redor e procurando o dono dos passos que ecoavam no silêncio. Começou a correr, procurando um esconderijo para não ser encontrada, e achou. Atirou-se dentro daquele arbusto e entre os espaços dos galhos conseguia espiar se alguém se aproximasse. Minutos se passaram e nenhum sinal de que alguém se aproximava, aliviou-se e soltou o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões. – Essa foi por pouco! - Abriu caminho entre os galhos e saiu de seu esconderijo. O cabelo grudado na testa foi jogado para trás das orelhas, e novamente o sorriso brotou em sua face.

Seguiu o cominho para o dormitório, já havia passado muito tempo fora. Alguns raios de sol já nasciam, mas a chuva continuava a cair sobre seus cabelos curtos, sobre sua pele branca e sobre seu pijama infantil totalmente encharcado. Nem percebeu que era observada por dois olhos avermelhados, brilhantes, e aparente famintos de um aluno da Night Class, que camuflado entre as arvores, havia observado tudo, desde o inicio; a chegada alegre, o banho de chuva e a partida dela com a chegada da manhã. O semblante sério de Hanabusa Aidou camuflava sua curiosidade; o que essa garota pensava que estava fazendo, saindo de madrugada apenas para tomar chuva e se sujar?

- Interessante. – Falou sarcástico, cruzando os braços e se escorando em uma arvore próxima. Justo ele que não tinha nada para fazer durante as madrugadas, arranjou uma presa fácil para se divertir.

_"**Acabou a diversão, humana."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Entrou no banheiro do dormitório e se olhou no espelho; seu reflexo lhe agradava bastante, não por causa do cabelo ainda molhado, muito menos por causa do estado que estava seu pijama. Gostava de seu reflexo por causa das gotas de chuva que escorriam por todo corpo; do cabelo até os dedos do pé. Achava-se linda daquele modo, sem maquiagem, sem roupas caras e cheirando deliciosamente terra recém molhada pela chuva da madrugada. Sorriu em pensar que se alguém a visse desse jeito perguntaria se ela havia escorregado em uma poça ou sofrido um acidente.

Desabotoou a parte de cima e retirou a calça de seu pijama, torceu o excesso de água e o jogou dentro do cesto de roupa suja. A luz ainda estava apagada e os raios faziam seu papel, iluminando tudo que estava na escuridão por apenas alguns segundos, mas isso não importava para Yori. Nada importava. O que importava no momento era a água quente que saia do chuveiro aquecendo novamente seu corpo e levando qualquer vestígio de terra ou grama que houvesse permanecido em sua pele. Sentia a pressão que a água do chuveiro fazia em suas costas como uma massagem, relaxando seus músculos, se preparando para em alguns minutos levantar e ir para a sala de aula conviver com seus colegas chatos e normais, que não conseguiam ver as coisas do modo que ela via. Um modo mágico, que algumas vezes a hipnotizava, deixando-a em transe, olhando para o vazio, pensando em mil maneiras de como essas coisas acontecem.

Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo o cabelo curto ir todo para trás. Fechou o chuveiro, puxou a toalha pendurada no Box, secou seu rosto, cabelos, braços e pernas, se enrolou e destrancou a porta. O barulho de seus pés molhados contra o piso do corredor quebrava o silêncio matinal, e os olhos castanhos fitavam as portas fechadas, ou talvez até trancadas, sendo iluminadas pela luz momentânea de raios ao mesmo tempo em que ela deixava pegadas molhadas por todo o percurso. Alcançou seu destino; a ultima porta do corredor, e suspirou pegando na maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a. Como de costume viu Yuuki ainda dormindo profundamente virada para a parede sem nem notar sua presença no recinto.

**"**_**Melhor assim."**_

Pensou, abrindo as portas de seu guarda roupa, pegando o uniforme e roupas intimas. Após vestir-se ouviu Yuuki se mexendo na cama, para lá e para cá, incomodada com algo. Andou até a cama da amiga, ajoelhou e a sacudiu sutilmente, vendo-a se levantar em um pulo e olhar ao redor parecendo procurar uma terceira pessoa no quarto. Os olhos arregalados de Yuuki olhavam de Yori para o restante do quarto em pânico, como se estivessem em perigo.

- Zero! Onde está o Zero? – A essa altura do campeonato as duas já estavam de pé no meio do quarto escuro, olhando uma para a outra; Yuuki procurando informações e Yori tentando acalmá-la.

- Yuuki!– Disse segurando a amiga pelos ombros. – Se acalma! – A respiração de sua colega de quarto estava acelerada, expondo o medo que sentia. – Zero deve estar dormindo, assim como você deveria estar fazendo.

- Mas... – Protestou vacilante a Cross olhando para a amiga.

- Nada de "mas". Ainda é muito cedo e você tem que se deitar para descansar! – Abraçou carinhosamente a amiga, afagando os cabelos lisos, escuro e macios, sendo abraçada e esperando Yuuki se acalmar.

Após alguns minutos conseguiu fazê-la se acalmar por completo, deixando-a dormir por mais alguns minutos antes de levantar. Já não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Houve ocasiões em que viu Yuuki gritar e chorar em meio a um pesadelo, mas ninguém sabia disso, apenas elas duas e as paredes do quarto. Os pesadelos de Yuuki sempre aconteciam das duas ás quatro da manhã, e Yori sempre estava lá para acordá-la se preciso, afinal, havia virado rotina.

Se sentou em sua cama e olhou para o relógio da parede. Ainda faltavam 2 horas, e não sabia o que fazer até lá. Acabou por se deitar, ouvindo o som da chuva e fechando os olhos, fingindo dormir. Conseguia distinguir o barulho das gotas contra o chão, o telhado e as arvores, também sabia quando alguém estava se aproximando, pelos passos molhados que ecoavam. Mas às vezes pensava estar louca, pois ouvia passos perto da janela, ouvia um toque sutil contra o vidro e ouvia também alguém estar aparentemente com fome. Riu sozinha, pois ninguém a entenderia.

**"Ninguém..."**

* * *

Chegou tranquilamente, abrindo a porta e entrando como se não ligasse para os olhares que recebeu. Estava ensopado e molhava o chão por onde passava sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo. Só se deu conta quando viu o rosto zangado de Akatsuki olhando do chão para ele e vice-versa.

- Você sabe que está molhando todo o chão não é? – Comentou sério o vampiro de cabelos alaranjados. Aidou apenas sorriu fingindo ser um acidente e, em troca, recebeu um longo suspiro do amigo. – Vou mandar alguém limpar isso pra você.

- Arigatou. – Disse sem cerimônias, continuando seu caminho despreocupado com a bagunça que fazia, afinal não iria limpar aquilo mesmo. Mas achou algo estranho; Akatsuki não quis saber nem o porquê de estar naquele estado e apenas concordou em mandar alguém limpar sua bagunça. – Akatsuki... – Chamou ainda de costas, ouvindo os passos do amigo pararem no meio do caminho. – Não vai nem perguntar a onde eu estava? - Esperou uma resposta qualquer, pelo menos para confirmar. E tudo o que recebeu foi um...

**"**_**Você sabe o que faz."**_

Ouviu então Akatsuki retomar seu caminho com passos vagarosos e ficou parado no meio do caminho por alguns minutos, raciocinando. Talvez Kain soubesse e não precisasse saber, ou talvez ele não soubesse e nem queria saber. Qualquer uma dessas opções não importava para Aidou, estava muito ocupado pensando em como faria daquela humana seu brinquedinho de chantagens que ao subir as escadas nem percebeu Ichijou lhe desejando boa noite do sofá da sala.

- Estranho... – Analisou Ichijou, sentado no sofá com um livro apoiado sobre as pernas. Olhou para Kain saindo da cozinha sendo seguido por uma empregada que segurava um esfregão e um balde para limpar o chão recém molhado, e como se soubesse o que estava pensando, Kain deu de ombros demonstrando sua importância para com o assunto. Ichijou suspirou derrotado e sem respostas, era melhor deixar Aidou resolver seus próprios problemas. – Certo, vou me deitar. Boa noite! - Colocou o livro fechado sobre a mesinha no centro da sala e subiu as escadas indo para seu quarto, mas ao chegar no corredor viu o Hanabusa parado em frente a porta de seu quarto, segurando a maçaneta em descer as escadas novamente e ir beber algo, era melhor deixá-lo com seus pensamentos, achava. Deu meia volta, e pisou no primeiro degrau da escada.

- Ichijou... – Saltou assustado pensando que havia sido descoberto, fechou os olhos com medo de alguma bronca e esperou. - O que está fazendo? – Viu Shiki subindo as escadas junto com Rima. Ambos olhavam para o loiro estranhando a expressão de susto quando ouviu seu nome.

- Etto... – Bateu os indicadores um contra o outro nervoso. – Bem... – Desviou olhar para o teto procurando uma desculpa. - Eu não estava espionando ninguém, se é o que vocês estão pensando... Porque eu espionaria alguém? HAHAHAHA! – Virou-se de costas para eles e saiu correndo desesperadamente como se sua dependesse daquilo, deixando Rima e Shiki na escada olhando para o vazio.

-Ne Shiki...– Chamou Rima. – Ele estava espionando alguém.

- Obvio. – Concordou Shiki no topo da escada estendendo a mão para a amiga, que a pegou sutilmente e ao chegar ao topo, se parou as mãos e continuou a caminha para seu quarto, deixando Shiki para trás, apenas a olhando. – Boa noite para você também.

- Boa noite – Disse a menina, entrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta.

* * *

- Bom dia Yori-chan! – Saudou Yuuki muito animada, enquanto se espreguiçava a caminho de seu lugar ao lado da amiga que lhe sorriu. A aula já estava para começar e os alunos se ajeitavam em seus lugares enquanto conversavam qualquer coisa banal, apenas para espantar o sono, notou Yori. Viu Zero chegar e sentar-se ao lado de Yuuki em silêncio, até a mesma puxar assunto e tentar animá-lo, até que tudo pareceu ficar em silêncio ao surgir àquela pergunta. – E como passou a noite? - Yori viu Zero abaixar o olhar e balançar a cabeça uma única vez, colocando a mão no pescoço, enquanto Yuuki apenas olhava para o chão, pensativa.

Sempre soube que os dois guardavam um segredo, desde o inicio, porem nunca se importou em perguntar do que se tratava, pois sabia que no final das contas, se era segredo, não precisava saber. Mas esse clima tenso entre eles a incomodava e não sabia como ajudar em situações como essa, que eram um tanto constrangedoras para alguém que não sabia do que se tratava. O melhor que fazia era acalmar Yuuki nas madrugadas, quando essa acordava perguntando por Zero, preocupada.

Despertou de seus pensamentos quando viu que o professor já estava na classe passando algo no quadro, provavelmente um texto, e todos os alunos suspiraram contrariados enquanto pegavam seus cadernos. Pegou seu caderno e começou a copiar, era só o que lhe restava fazer, mas se animava em saber que em breve iria a cidade comprar um novo caderno, talvez um mais bonito e grande, ou talvez não. Afinal, vida de estudante é viver para estudar, até se formar e começar a trabalhar, e viver para isso. Vidinha patética e tediante, sem qualquer aventura ou razão para continuar a viver desse modo apenas a irritava, mas se via livre nas madrugadas de chuva, sozinha, enquanto dançava uma sinfonia de raios, trovões e cigarras cantando. Arrepiou-se só de lembrar-se de suas aventuras chuvosas, e mal podia esperar para que o dia acabasse para dar lugar à noite, sua amada e molhada noite.

- Yori-chan? Hey Yori-chan! – Não havia percebido que havia fechado os olhos nem que o professor estava chamando por ela, apenas percebeu quando Yuuki lhe tocou o ombro e, ao abrir os olhos, viu todos olhando para si. Corou, e se desculpou com o professor que apenas aceitou suas desculpas e pediu para que começasse a ler o texto que acabara de passar no quadro. Tomou o caderno entre as mãos e levantou, começando a ler o título, os parágrafos e cada linha que havia escrito do texto que falava algo sobre o romantismo e suas belas artes.

-... Tornou-se uma forma de inspiração para alguns artistas. O pintor inglês William Turner refletiu este espírito em obras como Mar em tempestade onde o retrato de um fenômeno da Natureza é usado como forma de atingir os sentimentos supracitados. – Ouviu o sino da escola soando, dando o fim da aula e fazendo o professor se despedir, retirando-se da sala. Fechou o caderno, se sentou parecendo exausta como se houvesse lido todo um livro em apenas alguns minutos, e ainda pode ouvir alguns cochichos ao seu respeito pela sala sendo seguidos de olhares maldosos. Apenas suspirou e fechou os olhos, não se importaria com comentários alheios, muito menos com a má fama que lhe dariam, por que não precisava deles para viver; tinha suas próprias decisões, suas próprias metas e, com sua própria força, realizaria seus objetivos... Então porque perder tempo se importando com isso?

Riu sozinha, com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos esperou a próxima aula começar, tranqüila. Sabia que após as aulas, sozinha na chuva ficaria dançando.

Ou talvez não.

Levantou rapidamente ouvindo todos gritarem quando um raio enorme caiu, sendo seguido por um trovão poderoso, fazendo as luzes se apagarem. Tudo havia ficado escuro, mesmo sendo manhã, o céu estava escuro e o sol era coberto com nuvens negras barulhentas, e as janelas balançavam com a força dos ventos. Por alguns momentos preocupou-se, mas logo percebeu que, não adiantaria gritar, chorar ou ficar com medo, a tempestade iria passar cedo ou tarde. Tudo o que fez foi perceber que não havia professor em sala, sair da sala e ir ao corredor, que também estava escuro e de quebra, totalmente vazio. Conseguiu ouvir ainda mais gritos irritantes quando outro raio caiu, tanto em sua sala quanto em outras, e suspirou achando patético o escândalo que faziam por causa de um simples raiozinho.

Caminhava sozinha pelo corredor, cantarolando feliz em meio a gritos histéricos. Os azulejos do chão eram brilhantes mesmo no escuro, e as paredes brancas combinavam perfeitamente com eles, percebeu, enquanto passava os dedos pelas janelas empoeiradas. Conseguia ouvir o suave toque de um piano imaginário quando fazia sua pequena dança pelos azulejos, sorrindo e sorrindo, jogando seus braços para trás e se equilibrando na ponta dos pés, fingindo ser uma bailarina se apresentando.

Porem, um nó na garganta interrompeu sua dança. Novamente ela conseguiu sentir uma presença em meio à chuva, e por instinto aproximou-se da janela procurando por alguém. Mas não havia ninguém. Ou havia?

Abriu a janela bruscamente e sentiu a chuva molhar seu rosto, enquanto trovões faziam barulhos horripilantes. Olhou para a grama e depois para as arvores, da raiz até as folhas, vasculhando cada centímetro que conseguia avistar e viu; entre galhos, folhas e gotas de chuva, dois pontos cintilavam em carmim, maliciosos e cheios de desejo. Até pareciam, de algum certo modo, famintos.

_"**Famintos... pelo que?"**_

Estava realmente curiosa e feliz, pois descobrira que não estava louca! Todas aquelas sensações durante a noite eram reais, e não só fruto de sua fértil imaginação. Realmente existia alguém que tocava o vidro da janela enquanto fingia dormir, existia! Por impulso subiu no degrau que era à base da janela, e arrepiou-se com o vento frio batendo contra seu corpo ainda quente. Estendeu a mão em direção aos pontos carmins em meio às folhas, como se os chamassem para mais perto, querendo tocá-los pelo menos com a ponta do indicador.

- Chegue mais perto... – Pediu se esticando para tentar alcançá-lo. Sorria, toda molhada, mas não se importava com seu estado, apenas queria poder tocá-los... Apenas tocá-los. Só isso.

_"**Fracassei..."**_

Pensou quando um raio brilhou no céu e seus sapatos encharcados escorregaram da base que a segurava. Não havia se lembrado que estudava no segundo andar, muito menos que poderia escorregar, apenas lembrou quando ouviu Yuuki gritando da porta da sala junto com Zero, que tentou alcançá-la inutilmente. Antes de tudo, viu um rosto sendo iluminado; um rosto que, com os olhos vermelhos arregalados em surpresa, viu sua queda até o ultimo momento. A mão ficou estendida em sua direção até o ultimo momento, até sentir o impacto contra o chão e a forte dor que percorreu seu corpo, quebrando ossos, sacudindo seu cérebro e... Perdendo a consciência.

- YOOOOOOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! – A voz de Yuuki, a ultima coisa que ouviu, ecoou em sua cabeça enquanto tudo ficava escuro.

* * *

Estava tremendo, totalmente assustado. Corria o mais rápido que podia para longe dali e daquela garota. Aquela garota louca e completamente alucinada. Como que uma pessoa normal pode fazer aquilo? E por que faria? Por que causa, razão, motivo ou circunstancia faria? Ele não entenderia, nem tentaria, estava nervoso e amaldiçoava cada célula do corpo daquela garota. Maldita garota. Mas a culpa não era dele, que não fez nada e que apenas estava ali observando os humanos com medo da tempestade. Então, porque diabos... Sentia-se culpado?

Atordoado, não percebia para onde estava correndo, apenas procurava algum lugar para se esconder e a primeira coisa que viu foi o estábulo. Não importava se estaria junto com cavalos e feno, ficaria ali até conseguir se recompor diante de tal situação. Abriu o gigantesco portal de madeira com apenas uma só mão, e entrou no estábulo que cheirava feno puro e seco, logo após fechando novamente o portal, deixando tudo escuro e quase completamente silencioso. A única coisa que quebrava o silêncio era sua respiração acelerada e seus passos molhados contra o chão, pois nem mesmo os cavalos faziam barulho.

Sentou-se dentro de uma cela vazia, sobre o feno e jogou os cabelos louros para trás com as mãos, que ficaram enterradas pelos fios dourados por um longo tempo. Fechou os olhos e ouvia a chuva contra o telhado, lembrando-se.

_"A viu caindo, caindo e caindo, com a mão estendia em sua direção esperando poder tocá-lo. Os cabelos curtos e molhados voando para cima, e as sobrancelhas franzidas em angustia em seu rosto pequeno foram as únicas coisas que conseguiu ver antes de ver a bela queda que ela sofreu. Pode ouvir alguns ossos se quebrando e um leve gemido de dor vindo de sua boca."_

- Provavelmente essa lembrança vai me perseguir. – comentou enquanto abria os olhos e levantava, chutando o chão em que pisava. – Maldita hora em que quis me aproximar...

**Quinta-feira, 26 de maio**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se com a visão meio turva. Esperava acordar e poder ouvir as gotas contra o telhado, mas não ouvia barulho algum; nem de chuva, nem de vento, nem de ninguém respirando ao seu lado. Seja lá onde estava, deduziu que estava sozinha consigo mesma, na escuridão. Percebeu que era madrugada pelo barulho das cigarras, que apenas cantavam nesse horário, percebeu também que suas costas estavam doloridas e que não conseguia mexer uma de suas pernas, provavelmente estaria quebrada. Suspirou cansada, queria sair dali e queria já!

Jogou o lençol branco que lhe cobria para o lado e sentou-se na cama em que estava deitada, com certa dificuldade jogou as perna para o lado, tendo uma engessada, pisou no chão frio e se apoiou em um criado mudo próximo, logo após deu inicio a sessão de passos mancos em direção a porta de madeira que ficava em frente da cama em que minutos antes estava. O gesso tinha certo peso, que atrapalhava bastante sua caminhada além de cansá-la, e para piorar veio àquela fisgada horrível e dolorida em suas costas, sem conseguir suportar seu próprio peso e a dor, gemeu baixinho enquanto se abraçava tentando parar a dor.

- Dói... – Sussurrou para si mesma, deixando algumas lagrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto e molhar o chão. Não queria ficar ali sozinha, naquele quarto estranho e pálido. Agoniava-lhe tanto. Não percebeu quando e nem como, mas acabou se deitando no chão frio com os olhos fechados, esperando a dor passar. Repentinamente passos que tentavam ser silenciosos, caminharam até ela, que deitada no chão apenas esperava alguma ajuda, sem abrir os olhos.

Fingiu estar dormindo quando dois braços lhe ergueram, sentindo que essa pessoa estava evitando o máximo de contato possível. Pode sentir o ritmo do caminhar suave da pessoa que lhe carregava como um balançar suave e gostoso que não durou muito. Logo pousou sobre a cama novamente e os braços lhe abandonaram em segundos; os braços que a mostraram que não estava sozinha ali se foram.

- Não me deixe sozinha aqui... Por favor. – Pediu, esperando alguma resposta, barulho ou reação. Nada. Não houve nada. Abriu os olhos olhando ao redor e como esperado não viu ninguém. Estava sozinha naquela imensidão negra, presa na cama com a perna quebrada enquanto a madrugada corria lá fora, sem chuva e sem frio. Sem ela para dançar pela grama.

Apoiou as mãos sobre a barriga, e fitando o teto ficou por longos minutos, esperando o sono vir lhe fazer companhia, mas no final acabou por ver o dia nascer da janela ao lado de sua cama, lembrando simplesmente da cor que mais desejava tocar; Vermelho. O vermelho daqueles olhos maldosos e famintos que, no final, se arregalaram por sua causa. Alegrou-se em pensar que, quem quer que fosse o dono daqueles olhos, ela havia o surpreendeu. Pensou se mais alguém alem dela mesma gostaria de conhecê-lo e poder fazer milhões de perguntas, se mais alguém além dela queria poder tocar seus olhos e se mais alguém além dela já escorregou de uma janela por causa daqueles olhos.

Acabou por ver a enfermeira que chegava com seus medicamentos surpresa por vê-la acordada naquele horário. Era uma mulher ainda bem jovem, com cabelos louros curtos e olhos grandes e negros, no crachá carregava o nome de Arisu. E após medir a temperatura, a pressão e dar-lhe o remédio oral, fez milhões e milhões de perguntas de como se sentia, se algo lhe doía, se estava incomodada com algo e, conforme as respostas eram dadas, eram também anotadas em uma prancheta de madeira escura.

- Etto... – Começou a falar, vendo que a enfermeira se preparava para sair de seu quarto. – Quanto tempo eu ficarei aqui? – Viu ela lhe sorrir e após olhar na prancheta, responder.

- Amanhã você já estará de alta, fique tranqüila! – Comentou enquanto via os olhos se desviarem para o chão e rosto deprimido de Yori se entristecer. – Bem... Ontem, uma menina chamada Yuuki ficou aqui com você por um bom tempo, parece que ela gosta muito de você. Sua amiga? – perguntou Arisu, tentando animar sua paciente.

- Hai. – Sorriu miúdo ao se lembrar da amiga. – Ela é minha melhor amiga. – A loira se sentiu melhor em ver sua atual paciente melhor, pelo menos com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Para quem havia dormido durante um dia inteiro até que Yori parecia bem melhor, mais viva. Então Arisu se despediu, levando consigo a prancheta e os apetrechos que havia trazido, deixando ela novamente sozinha naquele maldito quarto pálido e monótono.

_"**Espero que o tempo passe rápido..."**_

Pensou, enquanto se virava lentamente na cama e fechava os olhos, para tentar dormir e talvez sonhar com olhos vermelhos no meio da chuva.

* * *

Olá!

Eu sou **Mrs or Mr, **e sou novo(a) aqui no fanfiction. Novo no termo de escritor(a), por que já tinha essa conta ha algum tempo, só que não a usava.

Essa é a minha mais nova fanfic de Vampire Knight e, como podem ver, está centrada no casal Aidou x Sayori. Não há muitas fanfics deles por ai, então resolvi renovar e interferir no curso das fanfics de VK, que tem a maioria voltada para o casal Zero x Yuuki.

Espero que vocês gostem do primeiro capitulo, está meio curto e mal acabado, mas pretendo melhorar a cada palavra que escrevo!  
Por favor comentem sobre o que acham do casal, da fanfic e se desejar, até de mim.

Um grande abraço, e até a próxima.


End file.
